A work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator includes a work implement having a boom, an arm, and a bucket. In control of the work vehicle, automatic control in which a bucket is moved based on target design topography which is an aimed shape of an excavation target has been known.
PTD 1 has proposed a scheme for automatic control of profile work in which soil abutting to a cutting edge of a bucket is plowed and leveled by moving the cutting edge of the bucket along a reference surface and a surface corresponding to the flat reference surface is made.